nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Genji Empire
The New Empire of Japan is a political entity located on the Galactic North of the Milky Way. It is a collection of worlds aligned with the Imperium of Man but after the Chaos invasion, it became it's own entity after contact with the rest of the Imperium was seemingly lost. With the recent contact with the Imperium of Man, it returned to it's fold but became it's own entity once again after the Great Leap. It is now a prominent member of the Imperium of Man's government in exile, hosting the High Lords until an appropriate location for their seat of power is selected. The government and people consider themselves the continuity of both the Imperium and the old Terran nation of the same name. History Dark Age of Technology Though most records regarding this time have been lost through the ages, human settlers arrived at this age. As time passed, Humanity spreaded their domain across the Sub-sector, originally called Yamato. The Yamato Sub-sector was the second Sub-sector established in the Toa Sector. The inhabitants were known to be predominantly from an ethnic group from the old Terran nation of Zipan Age of Strife Being cut from Earth, elsewhere in the Galaxy came disorder. Most planets reverted to bronze-age technology and knowledge before were lost. At some point, a civilisation of beings only known as the "Kami", superior to Humans in all fields. By the time of the Great Crusade, the Kami have disappeared but left families that claim to be descended from them. Great Crusade When the Emperor of Mankind unified Earth, he sought to reunite the scattered Human realms. He launched the crusades that spanned across the Galaxy. Jimmu, a zealous noble from the House of Genji and a descendant of the "Kami" lead the war that brought down the ruler of the Sub-sector, Shogun Nagasunehiko. Jimmu, after his victory crowned himself the Tenno, the Sub-sector's Governor that governs in the name of the Imperium. He made Nara the first capital, renamed the Sub-sector Genji and quickly started the process to Imperialise the Sub-sector. The role of the Tenno was passed on to his descendants with Sugihito, Jingu and Alexander being the latest generation of his direct descendants. Horus Heresy The Genji Sub-sector was not safe from the rebellion that divided the Imperium. Former Shogun Nagasunehiko sold himself to Warmaster Horus and brought war to the Sub-sector. The war was then fought between the Loyalists lead by Jimmu and the Traitors under Nagasnehiko. Jimmu successfully led his forces to victory and Yoshiemon was killed attempting to flee from the Sub-sector. Post-Horus Heresy The Sub-sector continued to develop after the Horus Heresy. Jimmu continued to lead a virtuous life as the Tenno and died of old age of 126, succeeded by his son Suizei. The Cathay Exchange The civilisation in the Genji Sub-sector grew through the exchange of ideas. As the closest civilised Sub-sector was Cathay, it affected the Sub-sector's development the most. The first envoy commissioned by the Genji that arrived on Cathay were welcomed by the ruling Huangdi, gave the name "Wa" to his neighbour. Following the first encounter more scholars came to learn and import Cathay's culture so their own court can florish and merchants began trading heavily. With reforms made by Tennos, clans grew stronger in influence as they proved themselves to be more capable servants to the Genji with rumours of their own descent from the "Kami". The clans eventually became known as the "Bushi" and established the first caste system of the Sub-sector. The First Chaos Invasion of the Genji Sub-sector The New Empire of Japan's first major invasion from foreign forces occured concurrently with one of Abaddon the Despoiler's Black Crusade in the 34th Millenia. The infamous Daemon Prince Doombreed gathered a massive Chaos Conclave to invade the Toa Sector and did so initially with success, conquering much of Cathay and forcing Guryo to become a vassal. Before launching the invasion into the New Empire of Japan, Doombreed sent an emissary to demand surrender. The New Empire of Japan's Tenno and Prime Minister refused to comply and sent every emissary sent afterwards to leave with no answer. Both sides began preparing for war with Shikken Tokimune ordered his forces to secure the Kyushu-system, the mostly likely starting point of the invasion and Tenno Kameumi leading massive prayer services for Divine help. Support available was limited as most Imperial forces were busy with the 7th Black Crusade. Doombreed's invasion began with the attack on Tsushima, his forcing defeating the Imperial defences and committing atrocities of unspeakable volumes. He followed with invading the natural satellite of Iki in Nagasaki, again slaughtering all Imperial forces and civilians. The main force eventually made planetfall into Fukuoka and brought the first large scale battle between Doombreed and the New Empire of Japan. The Japanese generals were inexperienced in large scale warfare and doctrines involved man-to-man duels, incompatible against the Chaos invaders. But luck came when a warpstorm appeared above Nagasaki, destroying most of the Chaos fleet that supported the invasion and stranding the attackers on the planet. The Japanese Navy was able to launch a counter-attack and got boarding parties into the vessels, defeating the invasion forces. It was when the chainswords of the Japanese boarding parties proved ineffective against Power Armour got the attention of Tanegashima's Adeptus Mechanicus into developing the Katana-series power swords for Japanese militaries. Although Doombreed's invading fleet was defeated, Tenno Kameumi and Shikken Tokimune were sure that a second invasion fleet was possible. More of the Japanese resources were brought in to improve defences while the Imperial shrine began praying for victory. Their worries were proven right when Doombreed's second invasion fleet containing Khornate Chaos Space Marines and traitors from Cathay and Goryo invaded Tsushima again. Tsushima was however prepared and repelled the attackers, causing the fleet to take Iki before attacking the Kyushu-system again. Most planets of the Kyushu system were attacked but the Japanese army successfully drove back Doombreed's Chaos ground forces back to the fleet. Another warpstorm dubbed the "Emperor's Typhoon" brought fortune to the defenders again as Doombreed's second fleet was given a decisive blow in two days. When the warpstorm vanished, the Japanese declared victory and following, Doombreed's Black Crusade came to an end when the Imperial forces of Cathay and Guryeo took back their planets, forcing the retreat back into the Eye of Terror. First contact with the Ecclesiarchy The Sub-sector had its first official contact with the Ecclesiarchy when a group of missionaries arrived at Kyushu. Upon arrival they preached their own Imperial Cult and brought the news to their organisation. Young men were also sent to Terra to join and be able to spread their Cult better. The Shogun have however perceived the Ecclesiarchy as undermining the Genji presence and ordered the persecution of Ecclesiarchy sympathisers. Although it did alarm the Cult of Holy Terra, they would only return Millenia later to take action. Sengoku Wars After the Chaos invasion, the Genji had a millenium of peace. Power from the Hojo Shogunate has been transferred to the Muromachi Shogunate and the Tenno and his clan have been reduced to ceremonial figures that grant authority. The Muromachi Shogunate was however too weak in influence to assert its authority over the less-influencial Daimyo. Civil war for control of the Sub-sector followed for millenia and a half and only ended when the Oda Daimyo from Aichi began his process of unification. When he was assassinated his subordinate Toyotomi completed his work, followed by Tokugawa taking the helm after the former's death. Attempted invasion of Guryeo Main article: Genji Invasion of Guryeo The Toyotomi Daimyo, having conquered most of his enemies in the Sub-sector struggled to find a new foe he and his vassals can attack. He found reason when he noticed his neighbours Cathay and it's vassal, Guryeo. As his fleet of soldiers and warships made their way he demanded that Guryeo let his forces pass through or face war. Guryeo declined and war started. The war came to close with the defeat of the Samurai, making peace after Toyotomi's death. Perry Incident The Age of Apostasy in Holy Terra ended with the Ecclesiarchy taking further power. Their attention turned to smaller Imperial sects that may pose a threat. The Ecclesiarchy called for the Tenno Kammu to change some of their practices that were deemed potential heresies. When it looked like no reform was possible, the Ecclesiarchy sent a fleet of Adepta Sororitas and an Imperial Navy fleet under Commodore Perry. Perry has ordered the preparation of potential exterminatus if a deal can't be reached in time. Negotiations were eventually made between the two parties, with an agreement reached: The Genji Sub-sector will open it's spaceport to the rest of the Imperium and the Genji Imperial Cult submit to the Ecclesiarchy. Bakumatsu War Unfair treaties forced by Commodore Perry that prioritises the Ecclesiarchy got the resentment of the people. As the anger started with the peasantry, it reached the merchants and eventually low-ranking nobles when the Sub-sector reached recession and suffered further setbacks from unfair trade treaties. Calls for the restoration of the Tenno's powers grew as Tokugawa increasingly became weaker. An order called the "Shishi" began to rise in prominence as members comprised of nobles loyal to the Tenno. Tenno Komei issued a decree to expel the foreigners. The Tokugawa were pressed by the Tenno's intervention to end foreign ties using his religious authority. The Imperial Navy and other Sub-sector fleets returned to take action against the violation of treaties, bombarding planets and resource satellites. The Tokugawa were made to submit to the Imperium again with bigger consessions to be made with the opening of more spaceports, reduced tariffs and reparations for destroyed ships and personnel. The Tenno was initally reluctant to sign, but eventually did. The Daimyos of the Sub-sector silently prepared to topple the weak Tokugawa Shogun. They struck when the Shogun lost the support of the Tenno and were successful in their war. Genji Restortion Main article: Genji Restoration After Tenno Komei died, his successor Tenno Seiji became central of the Genji Restoration as the Genji were empowered once again. The Daimyos that overthrew the Shogun swore allegiance to the new Tenno and followed the footsteps of Imperialisation. The caste-system that focused on the influential clans were abolished with much support and loyalist clans have evolved to politicians, military officers or merchants to retain their relevance. A new centralised government was created with inspiration from other civilised Sub-sectors. The government drafted the Genji Constitution and was approved by the Tenno. The new government centralised on the Tenno, who would serve as the Emperor's proxy, a Prime Minister that managed civilian affairs, his cabinet to head various ministries and a Diet to represent the worlds under the Genji Hexagon. Culture in the Genji realm evolved as scholars left the Sub-sector to gain new knowledge and when returned introduced new culture. Also fanning to the change were merchants from other worlds. The Genji Court adopted High Terran fashion. New laws were passed to outlaw outdated customs such top-knot hairstyles and forcing the concealment of weapons. Reforms also reached the military. Universal conscription of able-bodied men were passed as law and only the government can have control over the armed forces. Advisors were brought in to improve the military of the Sub-sector. Forgeworld Tanegashima, with new STCs brought in from across the Galaxy began producing equipment for the reformed military. These legacies of the reforms are seen today. Satsuma War Main article: Satsuma War When changes are made, there is always a rebellious element that disagrees. With their roles now obsolete after the military reforms, the Samurai took their swords in revolt. The Genji government won the war in a short time and the head of the Satsuma clan, leader of the revolt committed suicide. The Second Chaos Invasion of the Genji Sub-sector In the 42nd Millenium, A Chaos warband under the leadership of Erebus the Wolf, a Chaos Lord from the Night Lords commenced the invasion of the Sub-sector. His fleet bypassed the Great Wall of Sino through the Warp to prevent his forces being decimated beforen his invasion. He invaded the Kanto system in an attempt to decapitate the defence. Each planet was taken down one after another. Tokyo was attacked first, forcing the planet to call all the Regiments they can muster to the battle, leaving the other planets and systems severely undermanned. The rest of the warband were able to take the systems with ease. The Battle of Tokyo was the first and last battle. Regent Donau lead all the troops he can get in a suicidal attempt to defeat Erebus. Through his loyal and gifted generals and suicidal bravery of the footsoldiers, he managed to liberate most parts of the planet. The two opposing commanders fought to the death above the Tokyo Orbital Spire. Erebus thought he won after he killed the Regent but his enemy activated the explosives he wrapped around himself, taking the Chaos Lord with him. The victory at Tokyo allowed the strength of the Chaos invaders to weaken. Tokyo returned under Imperial control and through the planet, other planets and systems were liberated slowly. After all systems were liberated and all Chaos aligned combatants purged, Sugihito became his grandfather's successor. Great Leap Politics & Foreign Relations See Constitution of the New Empire of Japan for the constitution. See Foreign relations of New Empire of Japan for further detail for the foreign relations between the New Empire of Japan and other nations. The New Empire of Japan is managed by a single Tenno, a Prime Minister and beneath, the National Diet. The Tenno is responsible for giving consent to laws, the supreme commander over the military and is the head of the state-religion of the Sub-sector. The current Tenno is Sugihito. The official Head of State of the Empire is the Emperor of Mankind. The Prime Minister is the leader of the civilian branch of the government, also managing affairs the Tenno doesn't. The fulfill the necessary role the Prime Minister has a cabinet to advise him. The current Prime Minister leading the civilian branch is Koizumi of the Servants of the Emperor Party. The Imperial Diet is filled with politicians representing each planet and territories under the New Empire of Japan. The Diet is civilian controlled but the military and corporations frequently sponsor politicians to pass on laws that move in their favour. The Diet is described as a "One and a half" party system. The Right wing conservatives are dominant with the opposition having a small number of seats. Overall the Diet, Corporations, Military and the Tenno makes the Japanese government. The New Empire of Japan is a founding member of the Cosmic Defence Coalition, cooperating with allies to enforce its policies. Military The military of the Empire is divided to two branches: The Imperial Japanese Army and the Imperial Japanese Navy. The Commanders of the military are usually Human nobility from the Imperial court. Enlisted personnel are usually drawn from the poor and droids. Female soldiers and offciers are rare in the military. The Imperial Cult, although not part of the military assign priests for morale and eliminate heresy within the ranks. The military's equipments are manufactured locally by the Forgeworld in Tanegashima and sometimes by zaibatsu clans. Licenses are acquired for local production of foreign equipment. Imperial Japanese Army The Imperial Japanese Army are the ground forces of the military and are a unified Planetary Defence Force of usual Imperial worlds. The army is a mix of organics and droids utilising locally manufactured and imported weapons. While the droids are manufactured en masse to become expendable footsoldiers, the organics are the ones who pilot powerful warmachines such as tanks and artillery. Imperial Japanese Navy The Imperial Japanese Navy is the official name of the Naval forces commanded by the NEJ. The Navy mostly uses ships from the Imperium of Man but as of the recent Chaos invasion their numbers are temporarily bolstered by ships of other origin. The Navy is known to be the strongest and largest in the region. Economy In the Pre-Imperial era, some of Nippon Sub-sector's economic structure were devloped at this time. When the Imperium arrived, the Sub-sector embraced a new market economy. Most of the enterprises were founded during the Great Crusade and the Sub-sector emerged as the most developed in the Sector. After the Horus Heresy, that ravaged the planets, the Sub-sector's economy recovered and grew as millenia went by to become powerful. Growth slowed from the 41st Millenia. The state of the economy has gone worse in the first years of the 42nd Millenia with war that affected most of the Sub-sector. The economy is now recovering with people hoping to restore the former glory. The Sub-sector has a large industrial capacity and is home to advanced producers of vehicles, electronics, tools, weapons, chemicals, textiles and processed food. Unemployment is also low-rated with a minority living in poverty. Housing is based on the limited available lands in major urban worlds. Main imports are hardware, fuel, foodstuffs, textiles and raw materials for the local industries to produce what they export. The Sub-sector's variant of capitalism is similar to an ancient Terran corporations. Large corporations are influential, lifetime employment is common and career advancement based in seniority is common in the working environment. Japanese white-collar workers, often referred as "salarymen" are the most common type of workers. Due to the sometimes over-the-top local ethics, many lean to alcoholism and workaholism. They are depicted as being forced to work overtime, ignore their families for the chance of advancement and drink with their co-workers after work. Suicide rates are also high among them with the sluggish economy bringing prices for necessities up and taxes to pay for debts. Demographics Species The predominant race of the Empire is naturally Humans that have colonised the planet since the Dark Age of Technology. Each planet has a unique culture developed during the Age of Strife and many of them survive to this day. The majority of the humans are from the Yamato culture that most sub-cultures originated from. All humans are mandatd to follow the Imperial Cult. Aliens require permits to stay in the Sub-sector under law, or they will be purged as Heretics. Neimoidians have appeared on the planet after a warpstorm to conduct business in the Sub-sector. Due to proximity with the Turian Principality, Turians are a sight to the point that some take jobs in the Sub-sectors as security officers or consultants. Quarians are occaisionally seen on the planet due to the potential of gaining valuable resources. Their engineering skills have earned the respect of their employers and Quarians are welcomed in companies for their talent. The Volus on the planet are usually affialated with Elkoss Combine and mostly there to conduct business. Language The citizens of the Empire speak High Gothic and Japanese. High Gothic is used in business, governent work and rituals. The language has been used since the planet was under the Imperium of Man. It is spoken outside of the Empire to foreigners as High Gothic is the lingua franca for interacting with foreigners. Japanese has been spoken since the colonisation of the planet during the Dark Age of Technology. It is used by casual conversations but is rarely used in business due to the limited spread of the language. Religion The New Empire of Japan follows the Imperial Cult, a practice of Emperor worshipping. Worshippers worship the Emperor of Mankind, a figure that started a galaxy-wide crusade to reconnect all of Humanity. The Sub-sector have a sect that is administered by the Tenno. There are shrines in all worlds with Kanagawa, Nara and Kyoto housing the most magnificent shrines. The role of the Tenno is to be the high-priest that represents the Sub-sector, maintaining ties with the Adeptus Terra. Education Primary and Secondary education is mandatory in the New Empire of Japan by law. Public schools are privatised institutions that follow the standard education system dictated by the government. Public schools are required buy their own equipment and textbooks from a wide range of companies. The school fees are the main source of income for the school. Subjects such as Japanese, High Gothic, Mathematics and Science are taught to students along with the values of the New Empire of Japan. Schools must meet certain requirements by the government to be classified as a private school. Private schools are attended by sons and daughters of nobles and expatriates. Though many follow the Japanese education system, private schools for expatriates offer education from the educations systems from overseas. Culture The New Empire of Japan's culture is a fusion of ancient culture stemming from the Dark Age of Technology and the Age of the Imperium. There are traits are are in common and also different from other Sub-sectors in the Imperium of Man. Art Traditional Japanese art has travelled the furthest end of the Galaxy, sought after by collectors. Traditional arts such as woodblock printing are revered by artists and manufacturers alike. Modern art now include manga, animation, and video games with all three also exported and sold to other Sub-sectors and nations although they only make a small part of the economy. Cuisine The Japanese cuisine is based on staple foods. White rice and soup are usually eaten with the main dish. The main dish is usually fish or grox-meat. Japanese nationals place a strong emphasis on their food. Each planets have their specialities that use recipes and techniques mastered millenia ago. Beer and sake are produced in the Sub-sector for domestic and foreign consumption, sometimes in a whole city dedicated to alcohol production. Alcohol consumption is regular for workers and military officials in the New Empire of Japan, where social drinking is part of corporate culture. Beer is popular for drinking in groups but higher ranking managers may prefer cups of sake for sophistification. Holidays Holidays in the New Empire of Japan are the following: *Terran New Years Day (1st January) *Sub-sector Foundation Day (11th February) *Tenno Sugihito's Birthday (16th February) *Ancestor's Day (20th March) *Machine Appreciation Day (4th May) *Marine Day (20th July) *Emperor's Day (25th December) The week that ranges from the 11-16th February has been mandated as a week of public holidays. As a result most businesses close in the week for employees to spend their time off work. Marine Day is also the day for the Imperial Japanese Navy to demonstrate it's naval abilities, holding parades. Music Music is diverse in the Sub-sector. Traditional instruments have been played and their arts passed down to generations to generations. Imperial music has been integrated and is now a part of Japanese culture. Karaoke is a popular past-time in the Sub-sector, enjoyed by nearly everyone. Sports Sumo is the traditional sport of the New Empire of Japan. Archery, kendo, judo and karate are among old sports that are popular. Since contact with the Imperium, sports from other worlds have been added into the education system. Baseball is the most popular sport in the Sub-sector. A baseball league has been establish since the 31st Millenia and have gained a wide following. Football is another popular sport, having it's own professional football league and national team for both male and female players. Social Issues Crime Gender Equality As a transitioning traditional society, gender-roles in workplace and households have been questioned. Tenno Sugihito passed gender-equality laws that protect and empower women after he discovered the Sub-sector is behind compared to the rest of the Imperium. LGBT Rights Public homosexuality is illegal throughout the Sub-sector and no protect from discrimination are provided. Due to overlapping laws and treaties however legal loopholes exist. One legal loophole comes from a treaty that recognises marriages from outside it's jurisdiction, meaning a homosexual couple may get married outside and be recognised as a couple in the NEJ. Public opinions frown on them so if there are any culture, it is likely to be underground to hide from persecution. Poverty Suicides The suicide rates in the Sub-sector are among the highest in the Imperium. Reasons for suicides include depression, honour, persecution and unemployment. The population's perspective is divisive, the nobility calling it an act to preserve one's honour while the middle and working-class disagree. The government is working to decrease suicide rates among the working-class by investigating their causes. List of Star Systems and Planets Nippon Sub-Sector Chubu *Aichi *Fukui *Gifu *Ishikawa *Nagano *Niigata *Shizuoka *Toyama Chugoku *Hiroshima *Okayama *Shimane *Tottori *Yamaguchi Hokkaido *Hokkaido Kansai *Hyogo *Kyoto *Mie *Nara *Osaka *Shiga *Wakayama Kanto *Chiba *Gunma *Ibaraki *Kanagawa *Saitama *Tochigi *Tokyo Kyushu *Fukuoka *Kagoshima *Kumamoto *Miazaki *Nagasaki *Oita *Okinawa *Saga Shikoku *Ehime *Kagawa *Kochi *Tokushima Tohoku *Akita *Aomori *Fukushima *Iwate *Miyagi *Yamagata Category:Nations Category:New Empire of Japan Category:CDC Members Category:Imperium of Man